The present invention is directed to an extension for a compacting device of the type adapted to be inserted in a container wherein one or more plates are secured at various levels to the compacting device within the container to prevent the compacted material from rebounding subsequent to compression thereby permitting the introduction of additional material for compaction wherein the extension provides an additional volume for the loose material and acts a guide for introducing the plates into the container.
In the packing of loose material into a container such as barrel or a drum, a plunger or some other type of compacting ram is utilized to compress the material into the container. However, upon withdrawal of the plunger to permit the introduction of additional material, the loose material previously compacted tends to spring back due to its own natural inherent resiliency and thereby limits the amount of additional material which can be added to the container. In order to increase the capacity of a container, it has been known in the past to insert spikes or pins through the sides of the container into the compacted material adjacent the plunger while the material is in the fully compacted condition. Upon withdrawal of the plunger to permit the introduction of additional material, the spikes will hold the previously compressed material in the compressed condition thereby substantially increasing the capacity of the container. As the container is gradually filled, the spikes are moved upwardly depending on the depth of the compressed material. Once the container is completely filled member may be secured to the container and the spikes can be removed.
An example of such a prior art arrangement as described above can be found in the U.S. Pat. No. 176,135 to Herbert directed to a tobacco press. In the tobacco press of this patent, a screw press is used for compacting tobacco within a hogshead and each successive charge of tobacco is held in the compressed condition by the insertion of pins through the staves between the screw press follower and the tobacco to hold the tobacco compacted upon withdrawal of the screw press follower to allow the insertion of additional tobacco. The pins are connected to the base plate by means of an adjustable chain so that the pins can be moved upwardly as the hogshead is filled with each successive charge. When the hogshead is substantially filled with compacted tobacco held in the compacted condition by means of the pins and additional loose tobacco is added for the purpose of filling up the remainder of the hogshead, the loose tobacco will tend to spill over the top of the hogshead and it will be difficult for the screw press follower to press the loose tobacco into the hogshead.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,310 granted July 31, 1984 discloses a compacting device comprised of a base member adapted to be inserted into a container open at one end and having a peripheral configuration complementary to the cross-sectional configuration of the container. A plurality of threaded rods are secured in spaced locations to the periphery of the base member and are adapted to extend upwardly into proximity to the open end of the container. A supporting band is secured to the ends of the rods opposite the base member and has a configuration complementary to the periphery of said base member. At least one intermediate plate having a peripheral configuration substantially the same as the base member is adapted to be disposed between said rods parallel to said base member and locking means are secured to the intermediate plate and disposed in engagement with the rods to allow movement of the intermediate plate toward to the base member while preventing movement of the plate in the opposite direction. As each subsequent charge of loose material is added to the container, an additional plate is pressed into the compacting device to compress and hold the material in the compacted condition. When the container is substantially filled with compacted material, an additional charge of loose material will require a volume substantially larger than the remaining volume in the container and therefore the loose material will tend to spill over the top edge of the container. Furthermore, during the compacting action of the next plate, there are no guide means for guiding the plate in alignment with the preceding plates since the next plate was initially engaged with the loose material at a level substantially above the top edge of the compacting device within the container. Accordingly, some of this material may be lost and the next plate may be out of alignment with the threaded rods of the compacting device by the time the next plate is pressed into engagement with the rods.